The development of optic fiber has spawned numerous innovations in areas such as communications and lighting. Optic fibers have previously been utilized for directing light sources to specific locations, although these prior devices are useful for vehicles, signs and other specializes purposes, they do not provide a lighting system suitable for home, business and hospital use and further do not provide an apparatus which saves electrical usage in buildings and consumables such as light bulbs. The inventor has found that it is extremely desirable to provide a lighting system with one central light source location with optic fibers directing light to desired locations within a room or building. Additionally, it is also desirable to be able to service the lighting needs for a building from a single location, while also minimizing the amount of electrical wiring needed for providing light within a building. The present invention provides a optic lighting system with a central light source contained within a housing which can be centrally located in a convenient location within the building, while the light source may be numerous light bulbs mounted within the housing and a means for concentrating the light from the bulbs to the ends of a plurality of optic fibers, while the optic fibers provide a means for transmitting the light to different locations throughout the building. A means is also provided to control light entering the light gathering end of each optic fiber and also for controlling the amount of light which enters each optic fiber.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,452,186 discloses and claims an optic fiber light distribution system adaptable for use in a vehicle. This device utilizes a fixed single light source and a plurality of lighting tubes to direct light to specific locations. The device is very useful for lighting automobiles but it does not provide and is not adaptable to provide a lighting means for a building such as a house. Nor does the prior device provide a means for controlling the light operation or intensity at each optic fiber. The present invention provides a lighting source housing which is vented and dimensioned, allowing a plurality of lighting sources to be mounted in an isolated and convenient location within the building. Additionally, a lighting reflective means is contained within the housing which concentrates the light emitted from the source(s) and directs it to an optic fiber end and each end is fitted with a means for controlling light entry into the optic fiber.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,042,894 discloses and claims a fiber optic lighting system for signs wherein the optic fiber light emitting end terminal at different points of a sign to create an image. The emitting ends are further enclosed within a housing fitted with lenses. This devise is very useful for illuminating signs, however it is not adaptable for house use and is not capable of adaptation to provide an optic fiber lighting device with a light source containing housing which may contain several light sources in communication with several optic fiber ends, and further wherein the optic fibers transmit light to different locations within a building, with each optic fiber having separate means for controlling light emitting intensity.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,958,263 discloses a centralized lighting system employing a high brightness light which directs light to selected positions on an automobile. The device is very useful, like the 186 patent, however the prior device is not adaptable for building use. The need for a higher watt light source for building use leads to considerable heat buildup near the optic fiber thus requiring the optic fiber end to be placed at a distance from the fiber end to prevent fiber material degradation. The present inventions for use in automobiles are made compactly to be fit within the confines available in the automobile. The present invention uses a single or plurality of high wattage light bulbs which requires the light source to be positioned away from the optic fiber end, which then leads to the need of concentrating the light and focusing it to the end of the fiber. The present invention utilizes a pair of parabolic dishes to concentrate the light to the optic fiber end, this dual parabolic system allows the high wattage bulb to be used without damaging the optic fiber end. Additionally, the present device utilizes a means for controlling light intensity transmitted from each optic fiber.
The inventor has found that the present invention overcomes numerous problems associated with conventional light systems, namely the present invention provides a means to direct lighting within a house or building to numerous locations without the need for installation of wiring, and numerous electrical switches. The invention also allows the lighting needs of a house or building to be centrally located within the building while one or more light sources are utilized and maintained in a central location while the light is delivered to remote locations with optic fibers. Since fewer light sources are employed, fewer light bulbs must be replaced and less electricity is used to light a given area. The disclosed lighting system also allows for selectively controlling light intensity transmitted from each optic fiber, by utilizing a camera eye located at each optic fiber light gathering end the light entering the optic fiber is controlled and may also be adjusted depending upon the desired light intensity for each location.